1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method, a server device, and a system for performing a similar-information search while keeping content confidential by encryption.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, systems have been available in which a user measures, for example, blood pressure at home and a server provides advice about diet or the like to the user on the basis of an analysis of blood pressure. Advice that is more valuable and convincing for the user can be provided if not only information about the user previously obtained but also similar cases are referred to during the analysis before the advice is provided. From the viewpoint of privacy protection, the information about the user and information about other cases that are referred to are desirably kept confidential by encryption when the server searches for similar cases. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2014-126865 and 2014-126866 and Japanese Patent No. 5542474 disclose techniques for performing a similar-information search while maintaining encryption.